Mary Weaver
Mary Weaver is the wife of John Weaver and the mother of the five Weaver children. She died in the mysterious fire along with her husband hanging himself, and her children disappearing. Description Mary has brown hair and wears a white knee-length gown. Her skin appears to be completely charred. In the Mommy Dearest event, it can be seen that she has blank white eyes. History Mary was married to lieutenant John Weaver, and was the mother of Benny, Tim, Tom, Caleb, and Lillian. According to the News Archive, she was known to go to church every Sunday with her children. In evidence found in'' No Way Out, it is hinted that she was ashamed of "sins" she had committed. In the audio for the 34th page of the journal, a woman, possibly Mary, can be heard praying over the sound of two crying babies. She pleads for forgiveness, saying that she had been evil from the day she was born, although still hoping to be released from her evil and sin. At the end of the clip, a demonic snarl is heard. In the noose's audio clip, a male voice, perhaps John Weaver, speaks of Mary harshly. He states that Mary had finally destroyed their family with her wicked lies. He also states that Mary had denied her sin and blamed the church she visited ever so frequently, but it had been her to invite the devil into their bed. He hopes that Mary will pay with her own life as he has paid with his. In the glass bottle's audio clip, Old Man Edwards states that Mary had all of those children, though never spoke to one of them, and that she had loved the church more than anything. Rumor suggests she would be in her window every night with a candle burning as she rocked back and forth and prayed for something unknown. Role in the Game In the main game, Mary appears in the event tied to the Toasty! achievement. In this event, the player will see the Weaver house as it was at the moment of it's destruction. Mary can be seen among the flames, crying and walking erratically until she falls suddenly, screaming. Mary Weaver appears in a random event in ''No Way Out that occurs near the Homestead on the path towards the bridge. She can be seen levitating, her hands held to her face as she sobs uncontrollably. If the player gets too close, she will stop crying and turn to face the player. The player cannot run away while her jumpscare activates, in which she holds TBubber's face while emitting a high-pitched scream, her face in a contorted rage. The player will not die from this, and encountering her for the first time will give the player the Mommy Dearest achievement. Findings Collectible Items Unlockable Items Gallery Toasty event.jpg|Mary in the Toasty! event. Mary weaver2.png Mary Jumpscare.png|Mary's jumpscare as part of the Mommy Dearest event. Mary Weaver No Way Out Steam.jpg|Mary featured in a promotional image. Mary Toasty.png|Mary collapsing to the floor during the Toasty! event Category:Characters Category:Wick Category:No Way Out